usoilcompaniesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Interwar Period: 1935 - 1942
The Interwar Period 1935 - 1942 Only 7 years of peace existed on the European contenent after the First European War. Tensions between the western soviet republics and the central kingdoms began rising, and new alliances were created. The Kingdom of Prussia united with Bavaria and western Poland to create the German Empire, similar to the one that disappeared years before. The Axis, Germany Italy and Austria began to mobilize against the French and rapidly build up their militaries to over a million men within a few months. After a year of mobilizing and building up, it was late 1941. The Intermarium Buffer State began to fall and the states within it declared independence. A few weeks after Ukraine and Belarus declared independence, Soviet Russia annexed them into the nation and formed the Soviet Federative Republic. The United States began to mobilize in Brittany and Sardinia to prepare invasions of France and Italy, and to become the third side of the upcoming war. War support in the US was very low at 12%. The American economy suffered alot during the war and after the Great Stock Market Crash of 1936, the mixture of ideologies in the government and Federal Monarchist Party was seen as a failed experiment that only last a 100 some years. The US Military stood 22 million men strong, while totally the European armies combined only had 17 million. The head of the Army, George Patton, ordered the mass mobilization of 7 million men into Europe. France and Russia mobilized the entirety of their armies against the Axis. The Prussians were really unhappy with how the war turned out for their people and their King. The Nazi Party was formed by a disgruntled German soldier named Gunther Girdle Hanz. He saw it that the Americans were the main cause of all of Europe’s problems. They had done so much to Europe. Through ownership of industrial sectors of the country and actual whole lands. Gunther’s party became very popular in Prussia and won the whole parliament and overthrew the monarchy. Since this was the case Gunther’s party were able to pass many reforms that with little to no opposition. They passed the reforms to ban Anti-Prussian Propaganda. The group of reforms came to be known as the “Das preußische Gesetz.” Gunther also passed some laws that helped the poor and so on. It was known that Gunther was a heavy nationalist but came with a side of socialist aspects. He believed in helping the people through means of welfare and so on. Provided government help essentially.This certain belief of socialism added to his hate of the Americans. He was known to be an anglophobe as well. Which made him also despise Anglo Europeans which made him try to also blame the English for all of the problems arising in Europe. He ordered the killings of over 950,000 French, British and Russians citizens living in Germany which caused the three nations to become frustrated at Germany. On March 2nd, 1942, France, Britain and Russia declared war on Germany, thus sparking the Second European War. American Civil War 1938 - 1943 Edit After WW1 America had been left in a pretty bad spot. The civilians were pretty unhappy with the treatment of their government and soon were growing very, very restless. Many parties and factions formed within all of North America that quickly opposed the government. Freedom groups, whole factions planning to reform the government, and so on. The communist party and National-Syndicalist Party cooperated and combined to work together and start campaigning around the west coast and far north up in Canada. The South wanted to secede from the country because they saw it as they were the most integral part of the country. Since slaves were very important to the economy they saw it as they weren’t dependent on the country but the country was dependent on them. Oliver Greenville Johnson Mainly led this group. It grew quickly across the agriculture rich south and to such a size that it was hard to stop the group since numbers were great. The mexicans still were rebellious and wanted to become free. The north of Mexico had already been Americanized and same with the western coast running along up alaska. Due to businesses propping up there and the flood of Americans to the areas. Canada was very easy due to the fact that they have mainly nationality and not ethnicity. It was easy to replace the Canadian Identity. Quebec however and Newfoundland still prove to be a challenge. The conservative wings of parties in the United States even were able to gain support in the Midwest as many traditional conservatives saw that their traditions were being changed forcefully by the government. It was causing so much unrest that when the year 1938 hit, a brief group of events took place that it led to a full out civil war. In South Carolina a group of Southerners were protesting a cooperation since they saw it as they were taking southern resources to fuel a northern country. They were all quickly shot. In reaction to this Oliver voiced to all of his followers to take up arms and revolt against the petty corporations and government. Soon all groups and organizations saw that they could take a chance and so they did. The powder keg of America sparked in the South. The war became a 4-way fight in 1939, when the Communist Party, mostly organized in the western states (California, Nevada, Baja California, Washington, Oregon) succeeded from the Union. On May 5th, 1939, the Pacific SSR declared war on the United States and Confederate States of America. Not long after, The midwestern states (Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, Pennsylvania, West Virginia, New York, Kansas, South Dakota) succeeded from the US and formed the Midwestern Federation. The major parties of US politics had left main USA. The National Syndicalist and Communist Parties formed a coalition in the Pacific SSR, the conservative faction of the FRMP (Federal Republican Monarchist Party) and the far-right wings of the communist party left for the midwest and the large, but not politically recognized, Federalist Party left for the Confederacy. The battles began at dawn in early June after the deadline for the states to stand down and rejoin the Union for face destruction. No state nor nation ceded back to America and each new nation declared war on each other and the US. Thus sparking the American Civil War. During the month period, the Midwest and Confederacy raised up hundreds and hundreds of militias to fight against the Federal and SSR forces. The SSR created the Red Guard and forced everyone from 12 - 70 to serve apart of the military, while the Confederacy just conscripted regular, military age males, as they knew they'd most likely win. Over 4 million joined the opposite sides in the civil war, and 8 million were deployed. The US, while only had 5 million deployed, couldn't handle the pressure coming down (UNDER PRESSURE! PRESSURE PRESSING DOWN ON ME!) on them and the Army, as most defected to the other countries. For the majority of the war, the US was losing. The SSR pushed them out of Arizona and Utah, the Confederacy pushed them out of Maryland and Texas, and the Midwest took over the New England states. The US only controlled North Dakota, Idaho, Montana, and Arkansas. On January 12th, 1940, US King Quentin Roosevelt met with Midwestern President Harry F. Byrd to make peace between the two nations and hopefully annex the midwest back into the US and absorb their Army. After 3 days of talks, the Midwest demanded Harry F. Byrd be appointed to the Congress of Corporations as he owned some major car stocks in New York. King Roosevelt agreed, and annexed the Midwest Federation back into the United States. After this event, the favor of the war would be turned against the Confederacy and SSR, which had already pushed the government out of its capitol. Pockets of resistance rose up in Washington, Richmond and several other major US cities occupied by the opposers. American troops began marching south towards Montgomery, fully occupying Virginia, North Carolina and several other states and major cities of the Confederacy. 1 year after the signing of the Treaty of Detroit where the US annexed the Midwest, on February 27th 1941, the Confederacy fell apart and the government surrendered to the US. The Treaty of New Orleans was signed and all of the southern states were to be absorbed back into the Union. Over the course of the next 2 years, the US and Pacific SSR fought intensely. Stalemates were broken, but neither side could get into each other's core territory. After 2 years of low army morale, 2 coups, economic depression and failed research the Pacific SSR government collapsed into anarchy and the US quickly annexed it with their military. The Treaty of Las Vegas was signed on July 21st, 1943. This marked the end of the American Civil War which brought a new generation of political parties and ideologies to the United States. The National Syndicalist Party, and the FRMP (Federal Republican Monarchist Party) fell apart. The FRMP split off into different factions; the Republican Renewal Movement, the American Monarchist Party and the Federation Party.